Noah Family
Road Kamelot Road Kamelot (ロード・キャメロット, Rōdo Kyamerotto) represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Despite her early teens appearance, she is referred to as "oldest" Noah or the "First Child". She is also the adopted daughter of Cyril Kamelot and his wife and niece of Tyki Mikk. She is gifted with the ability to travel dimensions without using Noah's Ark and has shown some use of complete regeneration, telekinesis, and telepathy. Road is also the only Noah capable of programming Noah's Ark because she is the "oldest". Road often acts as a normal teenager, but she has shown signs of sadism. Her abilities allow her to project dreams upon her opponents. She can trap them in their own thoughts and fears and pray upon their minds without directly engaging them. Using this ability, she was able to break the mind of General Kevin Yeegar leaving him singing her ominous lullaby until he passed away. She also manipulated Lavi's mind in this manner and altered his personality to pit him against Allen on Noah's Ark. Lavi defeated her and escaped the dream world with his mind intact, however Road survived the encounter. Road stated she hates humans early in the series, but grows an attachment to Allen Walker, cheerfully hugging and kissing him when she greets him on Noah's Ark in Edo. In spite of her cruel and sadistic demeanor, she is affectionate and fiercly loyal to her loved ones. This is evident with her becoming enraged when Tyki's Noah is nearly exorcised by Allen on the Ark. She also enjoys Lero's company and usually steals it away from the Earl against it's will. She is voiced by Shimizu Ai. Tyki Mikk Tyki Mikk (ティキ・ミック, Tiki Mikku?) represents the "Pleasure" of Noah. He is the younger brother of Cyril Kamelot and the uncle of Road Kamelot. He is a very laid back person and tries to avoid serious situations. Tyki has two "sides" to his life, one in which he is a care-free, Portuguese vagabond and the other where he is a Noah and seemingly well-known in society. He enjoys living them both, but fears losing the human friends he has. While in his human form he met with Allen, Lavi, and Krory when he and his friends took advantage of the naive Krory and won all of his posessions in a game of cards. When Allen cheated to win everything back, Tyki gifted him with a deck of cards. He later comes to refer to Allen as "cheater boy". After Allen defeats him with the Sword of Exorcism in an attempt to exorcise the Noah from his body, the Noah consumes him. The holy marks, which have previously disappeared, are replaced by a single large one located at the base of his neck. His appearance transforms into that of a demonic knight and later, after his human form returns, a gray skin tone remains. In this form, Tyki is easily able to defeat Allen and Lavi simultaneously but is felled by Cross Marian's Judgment. The Earl mentions after this that Tyki subconsciously suppressed his Noah for so long. Ironically, it appears that just as Tyki's destruction of Allen's Innocence forced it to evolve, Allen's destruction of Tyki's Noah also lead to it's evolution. Tyki has the ability to "choose" what he wants to touch, allowing him to walk on water or air and harmlessly passing through anything, with the exception of Innocence. He says this is because he is the "Pleasure" of Noah thus he can manipulate anything in the world as he pleases, but remarks that the Innocence is not of this world and thus the exception. His prefered method of killing is to reach into a person's body and pull out their heart or other vital organs without piercing the flesh. He also has a habit of keeping the buttons from the uniforms of the Exorcists he kills. He can also "reject" the atmosphere, creating a vacuum which he demonstrates during his battle with Allen on Noah's Ark where he nearly kills him before forcing him to pass 100% synchronization. Tease, man-eating golem's in the shape of a butterfly given a gift from the Earl, obey him. He is voiced by Morikawa Toshiyuki. Jasdevi Jasdero (ジャスデロ, Jasudero?) and David (デビット, Debitto?) were originally one Noah called Jasdevi (ジャスデビ, Jasudebi?). They represent the "Bonds" of Noah. They possess the power of Materialization (実現, Materialization?), which is used through bullets created by the two thinking simultaneously and then shooting it through an identical pair of guns. Their Materialization skills also allow them to create numerous objects. The pair are quite naive and immature, behaving like stereotypical teenagers for the most part. They rarely take anything seriously and often wind up as the comic relief of the Noah Clan. When the Earl assigned them to find and kill Cross Marian, they were always one step behind him and wound up getting stuck with the vast debts Cross accumulated in his travels. When they confront Allen Walker on Noah's Ark in Edo, they try to force him to take up all the debts Cross left behind. Allen dismisses their request saying that compared to the debt he was forced into they owe nothing but pocket change. By shooting one another, David and Jasdero can merge together and become Jasdevi. They no longer rely on the guns to focus their abilities, instead using bare hands. Jasdevi's long hair also becomes a weapon and gains new strength from the desire to create the "the strongest imagined body". In this form, the twins take on a more serious demeanor, but the immaturity is still there. After losing a battle with Krory on Noah's Ark in Edo, they disappeared and have yet to reappear and as such are presumed to be deceased. It is likely that they were based on Bill and Tedjudging from their overall personas and appearance. They are voiced by Saiga Mitsuki and Morikubo Showtaro respectively. Skin Boric Skin Boric (スキン・ボリック, Sukin Borikku?) is a Noah of American descent. Three years ago, he "awoke" as a Noah. He represents the "Wrath" of Noah, the most potent of all the Noah's memories. It is mentioned that his Noah's memory controlled him. He is large and has a constant gray skin tone and his stigmata is always visible. This may be because the other Noah can obtain human form and due to his Noah's memories, Skin simply elects not to use this form. After experiencing the Wrath of Noah and the suffering his ancestors felt at the hands of the Innocence, he decided to never forgive the Exorcists or God. When his Noah's Genes awoke he had horrible visions due to his Noah's memories and began biting his fingers to the point of bleeding. The Earl gave him candy to calm him and since then he has developed an obsessive sweet tooth. He is costantly seen eating candy or ice cream and becomes violent when forced to eat that which does not suit his strict tastes. He is killed by Kanda on Noah's Ark in Edo after forcing Kanda to use up a vast amount of his life force. Skin's abilities are lightning based. When using his powers, his skin peels, revealing a spiked, golden layer. This golem-like body has a high defense and strength. He is voiced by Miyake Kenta. Lulu Bell Lulu Bell (ルル・ベル, Ruru Beru?) is a blonde Noah representing the "Lust" of Noah. She appeared early in the anime-adaption and later in the manga series. As a Noah, her hair is black and she often appears as a black cat in the anime for spying purposes and retains various cat-like qualities as a human. Even her personality is cat-like as she can be quite spoiled and lazy. However, she has a strong sense of duty and loyalty to the Earl, refusing to fail on the tasks he assigns to her. When Allen prevents her from safely returning the Akuma Egg, she loudly curses him for his interference and it's later mentioned that she was emotionally distraught over her failure. Lulu Bell possesses the ability of metamorphosis referred to as the power of "Form" and is not limited to a solid state. She can also take on the appearance of others. This shapeshifting ability allows her to use stealth and surprise as a weapon to overwhelm her opponents as she is not as powerful as the other Noah in direct combat. After a failed attempt to infiltrate the Order and retrieve the Akuma egg, she has yet to reappear, although she survived the event. However, she is seen talking to the Earl and the other Noah at a ball in the anime adaption. She is voiced by Ogasawara Arisa. Cyril Kamelot Cyril Kamelot (シェリル・キャメロット, Sheriru Kyamerotto?) is the adopted father of Road Kamelot, the older brother of Tyki Mikk, and the minister of a country. He stays at his estate with his frail wife, whom Tyki said he married only to adopt Road. He apparently has an attachment to Road and Tyki and often dotes on them both. Cyril manipulates diplomatic situations, allowing him to declare war. War will lead to the creation of more Akuma. Cyril is similar in appearance to Tyki as he is also tall and has swept-back hair tied in a ponytail. 14th Noah The 14th (14番目, The 14th), also referred to as "The Musician" or "The Player", was the extra member of the Noah Family and the younger brother of Mana Walker. He was the only member, other than the First Child Road and The Earl, who was able to control the Ark. Before the story's timeline, he gave this power away to a human and ran, betraying the Earl and the Family. The Earl killed him personally.Mana Walker was with the 14th up until then. Sometime before his death, he told Cross Marian that if Mana was looked after, he would return to him one day. Although the exact time is unknown, it is also said that he implanted his memories in Allen Walker before he died.